Being Alone is Too Much Fun
by ShinDragold
Summary: Sendirian itu memang menyenangkan haha! Tapi… Semakin lama semakin sakit rasanya. Yasudahlah… lagipula waktuku sebentar lagi berakhir. Warning! OOC  ? , so many typo, author sedang galau jadi rada ngaco, Genre gak kerasa.


Being Alone is Too Much Fun

Disclaimer: Axis Powers : Hetalia is written and illustrated by Himaruya Hidekaz

Rate : T

Genre : Sad (?)

Summary : Sendirian itu memang menyenangkan haha! Tapi… Semakin lama semakin sakit rasanya. Tapi yasudahlah… lagipula waktuku sebentar lagi berakhir. Warning! OOC (?), so many typo, author sedang galau jadi rada ngaco, Genre gak kerasa.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

**-===**OOOOO===-

**Gilbert POV**

Hai, aku Gilbert Beilschmidt tapi kalian semua mungkin mengenalku sebagai Prussia. Sejak kecil aku bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan tapi hanya satu yang tidak bisa kumiliki. Teman. Akhirnya aku selalu melakukan apapun sendiri, mulai dari masak, bersih-bersih, bahkan aku yang mencuci pakaianku sendiri. Aku juga seorang otodidak setelah kematian Old Fritz. Ah… _Being alone is too much fun_. Ludwig? Maksudmu west? Memang dia itu adikku tapi aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, dia lebih mementingkan Feliciano, sahabatnya daripada aku kakaknya yang sudah tua dan lemah ini. Burung? Maksudmu Gilbird? Dia juga tidak terlalu dekat denganku, bisa kalian lihat dia juga kadang-kadang muak dengan aku yang aneh ini. Mungkin teman terbaikku ha benda mati, bahkan waktu itu aku pernah curhat sama batu di belakang rumahku yang dulu. Gila? Terserah kalian mau bilang aku apa.

Aku sudah terbiasa sendirian akan tetapi semakin lama aku pendam semakin sakit rasanya. Teman-teman lamaku semakin lama semakin menjauh dan akhirnya aku hanya dianggap teman biasa bagi mereka, lalu aku berubah menjadi kenalan mereka, lalu akhirnya aku hanya dianggap orang tak dikenal bagi mereka. Orang yang dulu kusukai sekarang telah menganggapku orang aneh padahal ketika kita masih kecil kita sering bermain bersama sampai-sampai aku sering di marahin Pak Tua Fritz gara-gara sering pulang larut hihi. Sendirian seakan dibuang mungkin sudah menjadi makananku setiap hari, mau disekolah, diluar bahkan ketika dirumah aku seperti tidak dipedulikan, aku kadang-kadang pernah menyapa adikku tapi apakah kalian tau dia jawab apa? "Kakak, bisakah kamu tidak menggangguku? Pergi, cari kerjaan kek apa kek" atau bahkan dia tidak membalasnya sama sekali lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang aku hanya minta sesuatu yang sangat simple kepada Tuhan dan kelihatannya keinginan itu tidak akan terkabul walaupun aku sudah tidak ada didunia ini. Yap, permintaan yang sangat sangat sangat simple. Aku hanya menginginkan seorang sahabat yang selalu ada. Cukup simple bukan? Hei.. hei.. jangan salah, bahkan seorang lelaki membutuhkan seorang sahabat.

Ah… kelihatannya aku terlalu banyak omong, maaf nih malah jadi curhat hehe. Sudah jam 7 kurang sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat ke sekolah.

**-===**OOOOO===-

Jam sudah menunjukan angka 8 saatnya Hetalia Gakuen menutup pintu gerbangnya. Aku pun langsung cepat-cepat untuk masuk kesekolah dan akhirnya aku masuk dengan selamat, selamat dari ceramah guru konseling yang sedang berdiri di belakang gerbang mencari sasaran empuk untuk dia seret ke ruang konseling. Aku langsung bergegas ke kelasKU, XII IPS 2. Ketika aku sampai aku duduk ditempat dudukku yang terletak di pojok depan pas bersebelahan dengan jendela besar kelasku. Kutaruh tasku dan aku melipat tanganku di atas meja dan membaringkan kepalaku tepat di atas kepalaku lalu aku pun termenung memikirkan sesuatu sambil melihat pohon rindang diluar jendela kelasku. Setelah termenung dengan waktu yang cukup lama aku menoleh dan melihat orang yang dulu aku anggap 'teman' sedang bermain dan bersenda gurau dengan temannya yang lain.

Ketika Pa Guru memasuki kelas seketika semua orang yang tadi bertebaran kemana-mana langsung menempati tempatnya masing-masing. Pelajaran pertama adalah Fisika, salah satu pelajaran yang dibenci oleh para siswa sama seperti pelajaran Matematika. Kuperhatikan Pa Guru yang sibuk menerangkan pelajaran tetapi, sesekali ku alihkan pandanganku ke jendela, menatap awan-awan yang terbang dilangit dengan ringannya. Ini mungkin bisa dibilang gila tapi aku ingin sekali terbang seperti awan dilangit, melepaskan semua pikiranku dan terbang bebas seakan tidak ada beban.

Beberapa jam berlalu, beberapa pelajaran berlalu. Sekarang saatnya istirahat. Banyak orang yang langsung menyerbu kantin tapi, ada juga yang menetap di kelas sambil berbicara ke rekannya lalu ikut keluar. Kalau aku? Hm.. mungkin seperti biasa, beli 1 buah cola lalu ke atas loteng. Biasanya aku diam termenung sambil merasakan angin yang mengayun-ayunkan rambut platinumku dan ku seruput sedikit demi sedikit cola yang kubeli. Aku sebenarnya bukan orang yang anti-sosial hanya saja aku sudah terbiasa sendiri.

Bel sudah dibunyikan, akupun bergegas kembali ke kelasku. Waktupun berlalu, sekarang saatnya pulang. Semua orang terlihat senang ketika bel pulang telah dibunyikan, ada yang langsung berbicara ketemannya, ada yang biasa-biasa saja ada juga yang berteriak saking senangnya. Sedangkan aku hanya diam seakan tidak memperdulikan itu semua.

Ketika semua siswa dan guru meninggalkan sekolah. Aku masih tetap disekolah, duduk di atas loteng sambil termenung, tenggelam ke dalam pikiranku sendiri. Kulihat langit diatas, semua terlihat jingga, matahari pun semakin lama semakin tenggelam. Indah.. sangat indah sekali tetapi, entah mengapa keindahan sinar matahari itu tidak bisa menerangi hatiku. _Sigh_… Dunia ini begitu indah, aku jadi tidak rela untuk meninggalkannya.

Malam hampir tiba. Aku bergegas keluar sekolah sebelum aku dikunci di dalam. Aku berjalan.. dan terus berjalan seakan mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus. Pulang kerumah? Untuk apa? Kehadiranku tidak dibutuhkan disana bahkan aku selalu dianggap peganggu oleh adikku, jadi? Untuk apa aku pulang?. Aku berjalan dan berjalan, akhirnyaa aku sampai disebuah taman.. dimana ada ayunan, jungkat-jungkit dan beberapa mainan anak kecil lainnya. Ah… aku jadi mengingat masa lalu, aku sering sekali bermain ayunan sendirian disini sampai larut malam tapi, ketika aku pulang aku langsung mendapat ceramah yang cukup panjang dari Pak Tua Fritz.

Aku kembali berjalan dan berjalan tanpa ada tujuan yang dituju. Lelah berjalan, aku pun duduk di bangku dekat taman. Lalu aku terdiam, terdiam dan terus terdiam entah apa yang kupikirkan, semuanya kosong. Kulihat langit diatas, semua hitam kelam bahkan tidak ada satupun bintang yang bersinar di langit yang kelam ini, hanya bulan yang terus terang bagaikan cahaya yang terang ditengah – tengah kegelapan yang kelam. Bulan purnama, ah… kenapa engkau begitu indah? Ku angkat tanganku ke atas seakan aku sedang memegang bulan itu. Seandainya bisa kuambil dan kusimpan dihatiku, agar bulan itu bisa menerangi hatiku yang kelam ini.

Sudahlah… cukup dengan semua ini. Jika aku melanjutkannya, aku semakin tidak rela meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan mulai berjalan. Semakin lama semakin berat rasanya langkahku. Kulihat kalung _iron cross _dileherku yang menjadi saksi bisu perjalan hidupku, terlihat banyak goresan bekas perang. Aku jadi teringat ketika aku dimasa perang bersama Old Fritz yang di sisiku. Yang kulakukan hanya perang, perang dan terus berperang. Entah kenapa ketika aku perang aku merasakan kebahagiaan, mungkin karena aku seorang _warmonger_? Atau bisa saja aku ini seorang sadist? Who knows?.

Sebentar lagi aku sampai ketujuan tapi, entah mengapa setiap langkahku terasa berat sekali seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. West… aargh kenapa aku memikirkannya? Hhh… mungkin aku sebaiknya ke rumahnya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal terakhir padanya.

Akhirnya aku sampai. Sampai di rumah West. Rumah dengan gaya klasik minimalis, indah terawat bersama taman yang cukup lapang dipenuhi tanaman indah. Sangat sangat terawat.. Ah… tipikal West kesesesese, sudahlah sebaiknya aku langsung masuk, pintu? Tidak.. aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi.. lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa memakainya, _so_ aku langsung masuk begitu saja. Ketika aku masuk, aku tidak melihat West… apakah dia di kamarnya? Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menuju kamarnya. Ahh.. ternyata dia sedang bekerja, aish.. banyak sekali kertasnya, kelihatannya dia bakal lembur lagi. Matanya terlihat sayu, apakah dia kelelahan? Kasian sekali adikku yang awesome ini… . karena aku tidak ingin menggangu west aku pun keluar, terlihat ada sesuatu di sofa aku pun mendekatinya . Ternyata Gilbird, aih.. lucunya peliharaanku ini (tentunya _not awesome as I am of course!_) dia sedang tertidur sebaiknya aku tidak menggangunya. Aku berdiri, melihat langit-langit rumah west ini. Sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan rumah ini, west, gilbird dan juga dunia ini.

"Maaf west, kakakmu ini tidak bisa mendampingimu lagi. Jadilah Negara hebat dan kuat seperti kakakmu yang awesome ini kesesese~. _Auf Wiedersehen ... fur immer*_"

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku yang tertunda dan akhirnya sampai ke tempat yang kutuju. Rumah Sakit, rumah sakit dimana diriku dirawat. Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong – lorong, dan sampai, kamar dimana aku terbaring lemah. Aku masuk dan melihat diriku yang seperti sedang tertidur. Aku sedang koma saat ini. Selimut sampai leher, selang dimana-mana. Diriku makin kurus bahkan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas garis rahang yang tergambar sempurna dipipi diriku. Aku ingin kembali seperti sedia kala tapi sayangnya… semua itu sia-sia, aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan didunia ini, sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya menunggu Pak Tua Fritz menjemputku.

Aku termenung sambil melihat diriku terbujur kaku di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Terasa ada seseorang yang mendekatiku. Kubalikan badanku dan aku melihat sebuah sosok yang tingginya hampir sama denganku, sosok yang kukenal, selalu kukenal dan kukenang di dalam memoriku. Wajahnya terlihat berwibawa, rambut perak seperti milikku hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang dan juga diikat dengan pita biru, indah terawat… kebalikan dari rambutku. Dia memakai sehelai kain putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, ingat baju Amerika ketika dia masih kecil? Ya.. kurang lebih seperti itu hanya saja tidak ada pita. Dia menghampiriku dengan tatapan hangat khasnya.

"Gilbert, waktumu habis… ayo kita pulang"

"… Baiklah.. Pak tua Fritz.." aku pun mengikuti Pak tua Fritz."Tunggu sebentar…"

"Hm? Ada apa Gilbert?"

"Bolehkah aku menulis sebuah surat terlebih dahulu? Aku tidak bisa tenang…"

"Tentu saja… silahkan, tulis apa yang ingin kamu tulis"

**Gilbert POV end**

Pemuda albino itu lalu mengambil sebuah kertas dan sebuah bolpoin, dia mulai menulis. Matanya kosong tapi tangannya tetap bergerak. Dia curahkan semua apa yang ada dikepalanya ke kertas itu. Sekarang matanya mulai berair, dia lipat kertas itu dan menaruhnya di meja sebelah ranjang. Lalu dia mendekati dirinya sendiri dan melepas iron cross yang ada dilehernya dan juga 'diri'-nya, lalu meletakannya di atas kertas yang tadi dia tulis.

"Kau sudah selesai? Gilbert?"

"Sudah… ayo kita lanjutkan"

**-===**OOOOO===-

"Maaf, apakah saya bisa berbicara dengan Tuan Ludwig?"

"Ini saya. Ada apa?"

"Ah maaf.. saya tidak tahu. Saya hanya ingin memberitahu kalau kakak anda sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi. Kami sudah mencoba semuanya tapi hasilnya sia-sia. Maafkan kami tuan"

"Umm… maaf? Apakah tuan Ludwig masih disana?"

"Halo?"

**-===**OOOOO===-

**FIN**

Author : Dan akhirnya Ludwig ngadain acara tahlilan dengan bintang tamu Ayu Tong-Tong hehehehe, boong kok. Gomenasai kecepetan, lagi mumet soalnya… Well aye udah bikin sebisa aye and this is based from a real story. Mind to review?

Note : _Auf Wiedersehen ... fur immer_ = Selamat tinggal… selamanya  
>gomen kalau salah<p> 


End file.
